


Music and the World

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria Month 2018, Gen, Human Names Used, short but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Austria contemplates music and how it affects the world





	Music and the World

Roderich sighed, arching his fingers across the piano keys.

 

He inhaled before he once again expelled the air from his lungs before starting to play.

 

The notes were slow and quiet at first, before increasing in frequency and volume and Roderich was surrounded by an invisible storm of sound, crashing and churning and lighting up the room around him.

 

And then suddenly it stopped, leaving the room stock-still and awash in a sea of silence.

 

Or at least, almost. A note rang out, soft as a feather, and then another and another until the piano was producing a beautiful cacophony of noise, as powerful as a hurricane.

 

One final note, the silence after it rolling out louder than thunder, and then the piece was done.

 

Roderich sat there, breathing heavily. The room was empty, but he’d carried the weight of a thousand audiences on his shoulders.

 

He’d poured his heart and soul into that, and for what…? To play at an empty room, baring his soul only for the void to reject it, to spit it out?

 

But well, it wasn’t like Roderich had much of a choice. The world was slowly being shot to hell, so fuck it all - why not play?

 

He began again, this time the music as soft as a lullaby.

 

After all, if Roderich played gentle music, maybe the world would respond in turn and become kind. Become a place that wasn’t on a one-track highway to self destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY isn't ao3 blocked from school  
> like no really why was the whitelisted


End file.
